


Pygmalion

by BrokenIto



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Gen, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU<br/>Ezio receives a request from Leonardo:The artist wants him to model posing for his new sculpture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пигмалион](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523914) by [Yuutari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari)



”你不会需要我在这里站到你做完它为止吧？“

”哦，当然不。只是我可能需要用你的脸或者手翻一下模具……“艺术家笑了起来，他正带着手套搅拌着一团黏糊糊的东西，那质感让Ezio想到了自己十二岁时在牙医手里看见的牙齿模型。“不会弄伤人的，我保证。”

Ezio摊开手：“那我们还等什么？”

“等你把自己的头发包好，此外还有两三个步骤要做，譬如给你留出呼吸的空间和涂些凡士林……”

Ezio坐进了扶手椅里，按照指示动作了起来。

“耐心些。”Leonardo温和地说。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“它看上去不太像我……”Ezio对着那个塑像说。

Leonardo给这座纯白的头像加上了兜帽，从外面隐约能看见略曲的鬓角，里面应该是一头极短的鬈发，跟Ezio留了多年的发型并不相似。它神色平静，直视前方，嘴唇间有着微微下撇的一道弧线。

“我在细节处做了点改动。”雕刻人转动了一下平台，“不是因为我觉得这样更美或者别的什么……”

“是为了更接近你要表达的理念，我明白的……只是没想过你会保留我嘴唇上的伤疤。”

“我自作主张地认为，留着真实的伤疤更好。”

“它会有一个身体吗？”

“当然，你的手模我昨天已经翻好了。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“它看起来就像四五年后不小心回到十字军东征时期的我。”

“是吗？”

“不得不说它看起来很不错。”

“或许它能在我的下一次作品展里展出。”

“请允许我提前向你祝贺了，Leonardo！”

“多么令人兴奋的一件事情啊……我必须谢谢你才是，我的好朋友。”

“你打算什么时候上色？”

“哦，很快的，昨天我就应当完成这项工作的……只是它太适合白色了，我都有些犹豫不决了。”

“忠心地按你的灵感继续吧。它不戴帽子会是什么样的？”

“我看看……” 艺术家走向了另一个房间，Ezio继续打量着这座和他共享面容的半成品。它会有名字吗？

“在这里！” Leonardo带着他的另一个仿制品来了，他把它摆到了工作台上。

这是一个更接近于Ezio本人的版本，但很可惜，依然没有留下他那标志性的红色发带和马尾，神情也依然带着淡漠疏离的意味。与那座白模不同，它的眼睛上了一层金褐色。

Ezio和他自己的影子对视了十几秒。

“我可以留下它吗？”他问。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“它就像你听数学课时的样子。”

“更像Ezio决定去做了数学老师，他还不一定能这么有底气呢。”

“妈！”

“这下可有好多姑娘会心甘情愿地夸你如雕塑一般英俊了，弟弟。我一点也不意外我们的好朋友并没有把你全身都拿去做参考。”

“你打算把它放在哪里？我可不想在壁炉上看见你的塑像。”

“那就放在我房间好了。另外，这句话简直令我心痛了，Claudia。”

“半夜它不会动起来吧？”

“我会解决的。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

雕像当然是不会动的，但是Ezio却做了有关它的梦。

他的四周石块聚集，在崇山峻岭间拱起了一座巍峨要塞，而他就站在这座建筑的顶端，向外远眺。那座雕塑则化成了一个光点，随风吹过茫茫雪崖。

他们的距离是这样远，但他却看得一清二楚。

光斑的边缘变幻不定，伸展又收缩，慢慢熔化成了翅膀的形状。它颤动着张开双翼，穿行，呼啸，盘旋。

它头颈上的羽毛洁白无瑕。

Ezio试着再向外走，他想离那只白鸟更近一些，但是脚下的一切却浮动了起来。梦境里的岩石既然能以不可思议的速度堆积，那为什么崩塌得不能比那更快呢？

他坠入了深渊，然后醒了。

此后这个梦境也时有出现，有时几周一次，有时更加频繁。他考虑过要不要把这件东西丢弃，但是想到这样大概会被兄长嘲笑，同时丢掉别人赠与的礼物多少有些过分，就打消了这个想法。Maria在上面蒙了一块防尘用的白布，他同意了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo寄给了他艺术展的介绍册，封面上就印着那尊塑像。

本来已经极少再现的梦境又在当晚入侵了年轻人的脑子。

雪山，要塞，破旧的旗帜，白鹰。

这回它就站在他眼前。

这是他追逐许久的那一只吗？它和那座雕塑身影相重。但并没有之前看上去的完美。这只动物正凝视着他，静静地栖在岩间，花白粗糙的羽毛和嶙峋锋利的肢爪一清二楚。这是一个过于丰满的梦境，他几乎不敢碰它了。

可是，再多看一眼又如何呢？

第二天早晨，他还是去了展览。

里面人不多，站在那尊雕塑前的两人也戴着兜帽。从侧后方看，那个男人的下巴轮廓和鼻梁都与展品极像。

“这不是你吗？Altair。”穿黑衣的青年说。

“当然不是。”另一个人回答，带着那种无动于衷的神情转过头来。Ezio和他对上了视线。

这个陌生人的嘴角也有一道伤疤。


End file.
